


all that came was nothing

by TLO (cl3air3)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Dystopia, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Poetry, its from a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3air3/pseuds/TLO
Summary: short poem/writing snippet with lots of adjectives!





	all that came was nothing

Dust stilled in the air, visible in the burnt yellow light of the storm lanterns. Survival blankets and packaged, preserve-laiden food lay strewn about the large, empty shed. She looked down from her place in the air. Limp limbs hanging by thick rope tethered to the ceiling. Her heart twisted in her chest as she watched him sit there. Tears running pearled tracks through the dirt on his face.   
His soft, hiccuping sobs ripped through her body like knives and she twisted violently in the air. She tried to whisper comforting words through her cracked lips but all that came was nothing.   
She stretched her arm against the world to try to reach him. To hold him.   
Wind whipped against the thin windows, rattling them in their sockets like brittle bones. Rain water dripped in around the edges washing a cold acid around his ankles.   
“Run!”  
But it went unheard. The room swam as the water settled into the hollow, thin of his ribs. A gasping, watery noise as water caught in his throat. Flooding in from his veins and the cracks in his bones.   
He tried to bleed his heart, and all that came was nothing  
Her limbs sagged as her body gave up. And she watched.   
Waited.   
And as he laid back into the cold dark beneath him, she saw the windows shatter and knew it was over. Knew that all that came was nothing. 

-TLO


End file.
